The Shreckoning
by BrotherViking
Summary: A horror story about a small town in Louisiana, A town that is currently being haunted by a beast some know as Shrek, and his cult following...
1. Chapter 1

THE SHRECKONING

A Short Horror Story

Jim Flare was an average kid, he lived in a small town inside of Louisiana, it was called Minden. Jim was 15 years old, had shaggy brown hair, and bright blue eyes. One gloomy winter day while Jim was walking to school, he noticed his friend Tom standing completely still in front of him on the sidewalk, as if he was stunned. Jim: "Tom? You okay?" Tom slowly turned around to face Jim, and replied: "It's all ogre now…" Jim laughed and continued down the sidewalk to get to school, thinking Tom was just did not show up to school that day, which confused Jim, since he had seen him earlier on his way to school, perhaps he had ditched?

Jim decided to go to Tom's house to see what was up. Upon arriving to Tom's house, Jim was about to knock on Tom's door when he noticed that the door was already open a crack, Jim's natural instinct was to open the door and call for Tom, so he did so. After calling for Tom, Jim waited a couple of seconds, and received no answer. Jim was about to close the door and walk away, when suddenly he heard a shuffle coming from the upstairs. Jim opened the door fully, and began creeping up the stairs, Jim: "Hello? Anyone?" He was answered with silence. As Jim reached the top of the stairs, he felt an odd presence, as if someone… or something was watching him from the shadows. The lights were all off, even after trying the nearest light switch, the lights would still not come on. Near the back of the upstairs hall, Tom's room door was wide open. Jim cautiously stepped into the room, and saw something that terrified him to the very core of his being.

What Jim saw was his friend Tom, leaning dead against a wall, and it appeared as if some beast had ripped out his intestines and spread them across the floor. Jim began to puke, and almost passed out when suddenly he heard a deep scottish accent muttering the words: : "It will all be ogre soon…" Jim screamed as he felt a fork getting jammed into his side, he felt sweaty lips press against his ear right before he heard them mutter: "You're in my swamp now laddie, and pretty soon I'll get you out of it… piece by piece" Jim was suddenly thrown against the wall, he felt some of his bones break on impact, in the dim light he could make out an odd silhouette of some kind of large man, with ears that were shaped like cylinders, stomping towards him. Jim felt the mysterious man's meaty and freakishly huge hand wrap around his throat as he was lifted from the ground, the Man then barked: "Shreks the name…. murderings my game…" Jim struggled and bashed Shrek on the head, it was rock hard, and as soon as he hit it, he heard one of the most terrifying growls a Human Being has ever heard, right before he was thrown across the room again. Jim stumbled to his feet, he was pretty sure he had broken some ribs, Jim began limping furiously for the room exit, when suddenly he was backhanded by Shrek, knocking Jim on his back. Suddenly Shrek picked up Tom's long intestine and began strangling Jim with it. Jim: "ACK" Jim was suddenly filled with pure adrenaline, he grabbed the intestine and snapped it, he dropped to the ground and dove for the door, half of his body was out of the doorway when suddenly he felt Shrek's hands on his feet as he was dragged back into the room. Jim: NO! PLEASE! Shrek picked up the snapped halfs of Tom's long intestine and began shoving them down Jim's throat. Jim: "COUGH" Jim began choking on the intestines as he struggled for the door. Shrek picked Jim up again once more and threw Jim towards another wall, this time he accidently threw Jim through Tom's bedroom window, Jim crashed through the window, and crashed to the ground with a mighty thud, breaking his back, Jim now lay on the ground, helpless.

Jim laid on the ground for about five minutes before he heard the footsteps on the front porch, pretty soon Shrek came into his vision, now that Shrek was outdoors, Jim could see that he was completely green! He looked like some kind of ogre! Shrek began walking towards Jim, Jim began crying upon realizing that their was nothing he could do to get away at this point. All Jim could do was continue to watch as Shrek dragged him back into the house, and ripped him apart...piece...by...piece.


	2. Chapter 2

The shadows are after me. I don't know why, but ever since I was a child, they've tried to kill me. Strange incidents follow me like a disease; in fifth grade, the bus crashed- in sixth, a gunman came to our school. They say I'm simply unlucky, but I know better; the shadows mocked me while their owners tried to console me. I suppose it's been a good life, even with the hounding I've endured. Still, things have never been as bad as they are now.

It all started on a Saturday. My friend and I were walking around in the woods; for what, I can't remember right now. We continued on a well-beaten trail until we reached a rest stop, where we each bought a drink. We alternated talking and drinking until a stranger wearing heavy winter clothes came to the stop and sat down next to us. Ignoring him, we continued talking until the man pulled out an odd candle.

"What's that?" asked my friend, pointing to the lumpy blob.

The man simply shuddered for a bit, then mumbled something. We asked him to repeat this, when he loudly shouted.

"THIS IS MY SWAMP!" the man called out before running into the woods. His shadow laughed silently before following him. I'll never forget that shadow; it looked nothing like the man. It was a lot larger, for one thing, and it had strange ears growing out of the sides of its head. They weren't normal ears; rather, they looked like antennae. My friend and I quickly left the rest stop and went our separate ways.

Come Monday morning, we met again at the bus stop. My friend looked terrified, like he'd seen a ghost. Come to think of it, he might have; it's nothing compared to what I've put up with. I asked him what was wrong. "It's nothing," was his reply. He didn't say a word the rest of the trip to school.

When we reached the school, I looked into the woods next to it for some reason or another and gasped. The man from the rest stop was there, looking directly at us! I notified a teacher, but he laughed at me and told me to stop dreaming. Even after directly showing him the man, he didn't notice him. It was just like I was the only one that could see him. He was there during lunch, staring at the building until I left. Even after school, he was still in the forest, staring at me with unwavering eyes. I ran, my friend close behind. He could see the man, too. We met up at my house after school to plan out our next move.

"It looks like we're the only ones that can see the man," my friend said.

"Yeah, but no one will believe us if we tell them about it. I already tried that."

"But then what do we do? The man's not going to stop hounding me. He's been doing it all weekend!"

I deliberated for a moment, then finally responded. "We take the fight to him."

We grabbed some weapons (namely golf clubs) and flashlights, then walked to the forest that night. Peering into the darkness, it seemed a lot more disturbing than it did in the day. It seemed _ominous_, but it was too late to back down now. We entered the forest, switching on our flashlights along the way. We continued until we reached the rest stop. There was nothing there. I felt a sharp pain, then I blacked out.

I woke up some time later. Looking around, I was still at the rest stop. However, my friend was gone, and some suspicious tracks led into the woods. I called out his name, then grabbed my golf club and ran after the tracks. I eventually found my way to a small, run-down cabin in the woods. It would seem harmless enough to the average person, but I'm not average; I noticed immediately that no shadows came from the derelict building. Steeling myself, I opened the door.

A horrible waft of air awaited me as the door creaked open, but the sight was even worse; there were bloodstains, both old and new, spattered on the wall. Rotting intestines lined the ceiling like deranged Christmas decorations. However, the worst of all was my friend, strapped down to a gurney and screaming. The man was there, holding a scalpel and an axe. He turned to look at me before simply saying, "It's all ogre now."

I shouted once, then charged the man with my club. He knocked it out of my hands easily, then threw me into the wall. He then walked over, grabbed my hand and cuffed it to the gurney. The shadow rubbed his hands together with glee as the man walked over to the gurney.

"You're a monster!" I shouted, trying to break free of the manacles.

"I'M AN OGRE!" the man shouted back, tearing my friend's shirt off. He grabbed his scalpel and slowly began lacing incisions on my friend's stomach. Ignoring my friend's wails, the man began slowly taking pieces of skin off of his belly. Pulling his intestines out slowly caused my friend to start crying pitifully. I redoubled my efforts to escape, eventually loosening the chains. By that time, however, the crying had stopped for good.

The man appeared in my field of vision, blood running down his mouth. My friend's intestines adorned his shoulders, and his face was carelessly thrown on his shoulder. I knew from his face that I was about to be next. With one last pull, I broke free of the bonds and ran. The only thing I could hear was the man's last words: "It's worcestershire!"

I eventually made it to town again, where I went to my house and tried to sleep. In the morning, I thought it was a dream until the end of school; my friend never showed up. That's when I went to the police station, and that's how I'm here speaking to you.

_-Police recording of Mr. Arnold Evan Smith, 14th of April. Police were dispatched and the building was located, along with the other child's body. Dental records placed the body to a young Robert Potter, age 15. The man mentioned in the report has not been found, and the town of Minden, Louisiana has been placed on high alert. Police operative Hale Senex has been dispatched to locate and detain this person. Arnold Smith has been placed under constant supervision in a nearby hospital._


	3. Chapter 3

The Shreckoning Chapter 3

Burt woke up with a start, he had just had another nightmare about his son Jim dying. Burt got up from his bed, wiped cold sweat from his brow, and walked to the bathroom to get a glass of water. Cindy woke up soon after Burt began walking towards the bathroom. Cindy: "Im sorry dear, Im affected by Jim's death just as much as you are… but you need to rest!" Burt turned around with a fierce glare in his eye. Burt: OUR SON IS DEAD CINDY! YOU DO NOT SEEM TO BE AFFECTED BY THIS AT ALL!. Burt dropped to his knees and began to cry. Cindy looked at Burt for a while, and then shed a tear, and went to sleep.

In the morning, Burt woke up to find that he had fallen asleep in the same spot he had broken down. Burt got up, looked at his sleeping wife with disgust, and walked out the door with intentions to visit Jim's grave. Cindy woke up to the sound of Burt leaving the house, she quickly got dressed and followed him to see what he was up to. She quickly realized upon seeing him leave the house and walking across the that he was most likely going to visit the community graveyard, and visit Jim. Burt walked up to his beloved son's grave, Burt: (sigh) "Jim, Im sorry this happened to you…) Burt smelled something foul… is that a?... an onion? Burt saw a rather small sack of onions next to the grave. Burt: "Is this some kind of sick joke!" Cindy walked up next to Burt. Cindy: "…" Burt looked at the onions, and kicked the sack with disgust, Burt looked at the grave, snarled at Cindy, and then left for home. Cindy stayed behind and stared at the sack of onions, something was odd about them… she felt some kind of presence from them, suddenly a large man wrapped head to toe in coats, scarves, and other forms of clothing walked up to a grave directly next to Jim's. The man was large in build, and his face was covered by all of the cloths, and what appeared to be… a ski mask? It almost looked as if the man had socks covering his ears, but something about his ears were off too, even with the socks in the way you could easily tell his ears stretched out way too far, like some antenna. Cindy remained silent and continued to look at Jim's grave when suddenly the man spoke. Man: (Chuckle) I heard your son was mangled, I envy whoever did it to him, humans are a plague on this earth… Cindy turned to the man and screamed Cindy: "SHUTUP! YOUR A MONSTER!" The man slid off all of his coats, revealing himself to be a large green… thing, with ears that did infact look like antenna. Man?: Not a monster… an ogre… The ogre wrapped his large green hands around cindys throat and began bashing her head into the sack of onions.

Burt was almost home when he suddenly heard the screaming of his wife, followed by laughing done in a deep scottish accent. Burt spun around and ran towards the screaming. When he arrived he was horrified to find that his wife's face was caved in and filled with onions! Burt: (Vomits) "C...C...CINDY!" Burt ran towards his wife, now laying on the ground, probably dead, but he was stopped by the horrific thing standing next to her body. The ogre grabbed a stale onion, and knocked Burt unconscious. Burt later woke up in a dark enclosed space, he attempted to wriggle about, but the space was too confined, and restricted. Burt pushed upwards and was shocked to find that the ceiling of whatever he was in moved a tiny bit upon pushing it. Burt, now inspired from the movement of the ceiling of this "Prison" continued to push upward. Eventually he pried it open enough to crawl through, Burt crawled through the space he made and was shocked to discover that he was inside of a coffin, in a empty hole that seemed to recently have been dug to put his coffin in. Burt pulled himself out of the hole and saw the large green ogre thing pulling a cart full of onions towards the empty hole, Burt figured that the Onions were meant to bury his coffin with. Burt quickly dove behind a small dirt pile to hide himself from the coming ogre. Upon reaching the hole, the ogre looked down it to see if its captive was still down their, upon realizing that it was in fact not there, the ogre threw the onion cart down and began sniffing around.

Burt desperately looked around for something to defend himself, in the dirt there was a glimmer, he looked in the spot where he saw the glimmer, and was happy to see that someone had conveniently dropped a switchblade there. Burt desperately snatched the Switchblade and charged at the ogre. The ogre turned around and widened its eyes when it say its attacked, Burt stabbed the monstrosity in the gut and waited for a reaction of some sort from the beast, like a cry of pain, but instead he was met with a cold glare from the monster, it grabbed him and whispered into his ears Ogre: "You see laddie, and ogres just like an onion, they have layers, and when you cut them… they make you cry…" The ogre pulled the switchblade out of his belly and (pinning Burt to the ground) began cutting furiously at his stomach, until he made a large enough opening to stick a couple onions through. The ogre got up looked down at Burt and said: "I hope you're hungry laddie, because I'm about to fill your stomach…." Burt grunted in pain. The ogre got down to his level and said: "Oh laddie, and if you've got any last words, and if they are directed at me… my names Shrek" Shrek got up, grabbed a handful of onions and began stuffing Burt with them. Burt: AAAAGGGGHHHH! Shrek looked down at burt after completely stuffing him. Burt: "(Coughs up an onion) Why…. Why did you do this to me and my... (Coughs another onion) family… (Coughs one last onion)...Shrek...Why?" Shrek looked at Burt as he lay of the ground dead. Shrek: "Another soul blessed by my eternal loved…." Shrek quickly dragged Cindy and Burt's corpses to a nearby ditch and left them their. Shrek then got up and wandered off… looking for his next victims.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, there are absolutely no new leads on the murder investigations?" Hale Senex said with a scowl. It hadn't been a good week for him; he'd just been assigned a rather gruesome case, and already there were three murders related to it. The town of Minden, Louisiana had never seen such a case in recent history, and it worried him.

"Well, unless you count determining the ways the killer offed his victims, nope," Professor Brown said. "However, if you do, I'm pleased to announce that the first two were torn in half, while the third was eviscerated with surgical tools."

"Torn? By what, exactly?"

"That's just the thing," Brown responded. "By all accounts, there's no evidence on the bodies of being attacked by anything but a human. In fact, the patterns of tissue tear on the limbs suggest that only a large thing with opposable thumbs could have done it."

"So we're looking for a large man, one with enough strength to tear two children to pieces. Is that about it?"

"No, and that's the odd thing. No human could have that much strength normally, so unless it's a person with a medical condition of some sort, it can't have been human. In addition, I've already checked the medical records of every person in Minden, and nobody has any form of illness that could do this. It could be another form of primate, but then we would have found some of its hairs at the crime scene. It just doesn't make sense!"

"It could be a naked gorilla, Brown," Hale said, turning to leave. "Besides, what else could it be? Some sort of ogre?"

Travelling through the streets of Minden, Hale tried to make sense of what Brown had said. _If Brown's right and it was done by human hands, then what sort of bodybuilder am I up against? Why did the murderer use a weapon in the second attack? It just doesn't make sense._ Hale continued walking, eventually reaching the hospital, where the lone survivor, Arnold Smith, was in isolation. However, when Hale entered, police had filled the area.

"What's going on here, Officer?" Hale asked the nearest policeman.

"Someone was murdered here. We caught the culprit, but we're still looking for any fellow conspirators," the man replied.

"Who was the victim?" Hale continued, a sense of dread beginning to enter his mind.

"Some poor kid. I think his name was-"

"Arnold? Arnold Smith?"

"Yeah, that's the one. Pretty brutal, too, I'd say. And to think it was a _nurse_ of all people to do that to the kid! We got the entire thing on video, so if you don't have a bad stomach, you can watch it."

Hale gulped once, then said, "Lead me to it."

The video began with a mechanical _whirr_. Arnold was sitting in his room, reading a book and occasionally sipping a cup of water, when a nurse walked in.

"How are you feeling today, Arnold?" the nurse asked as she wheeled in his meal.

"I've felt better. Why did this have to happen to Rob?"

"Well, I don't know, but my lord and savior does," the nurse said, placing the meal by Arnold. "He's the most omnipotent being in the universe, after all. Care to know more?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm a Jehovah's Witness, so I can't."

"I see," the nurse said, then grabbed the fork and jammed it into Arnold's leg. "That's a shame, laddie. The Great And Powerful One might have forgiven your intrusion into His swamp if you had converted."

"What are you- the shadow," Arnold said, tears in his eyes, "Your shadow's the same as his! HELP!"

"Help won't come, laddie. I soundproofed the room beforehand." The nurse pulled the fork out, then grabbed the spoon. "I'll make a soup out of your freshly-peeled skin. I'll shave your liver, squeeze the jelly from your eyes!" She jabbed the spoon into Arnold's eye socket, then scooped his eye into her outstretched hand. Placing it in a bowl, she quickly did the same to the other, Arnold screaming all the way.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE!" he cried, blood dripping into his mouth from the sockets his eyes were once in.

"Oh, there'll be help for you soon, laddie. The donkeys in the sky'll welcome you soon enough," the nurse said with a grin. She released the spoon and grabbed the knife, then slowly began cutting an incision into Arnold's side. After a minute, she reached in and pulled out his liver. Placing it into a second bowl, she began carving a symbol into his stomach, a symbol so full of malice it made Hale shudder. It seemed like a crude drawing of an ogre, but the blood from the wounds quickly obscured it.

"PLEASE! ANYONE! HELP ME!" Arnold gave out one last cry before his throat was slit. With his last breath, he grabbed the knife and threw it at his assailant, leaving a small cut on her arm. She calmly took the weapon from it's place on the floor, and calmly, carefully, began peeling his skin off.

It took an hour before the skin was removed and placed in a large tureen. The nurse threw salt, pepper and water into the same container, then began boiling it. Once it had reached the boiling point, she began chanting.

"Shrek is love, Shrek is life. Shrek is love, Shrek is life. Shrek is love, Shrek is life." She continued this chant as police entered the room and handcuffed her.

Hale closed his eyes as the video ended, trying to make sense of what he'd just seen. _What is this? Some sort of cult?_ "It seems to me," he said aloud, "that there's a group performing these killings. Have you gotten anything out of the killer yet?"

"Not yet," the cop replied. "All we've gotten out of her is the same thing. 'Shrek is love, Shrek is life.' It's a bit disturbing, to tell the truth."

"I see. I'll go and see if I can get anything out of her." Hale turned to leave when another officer appeared in the doorway.

"Are you Inspector Senex?"

"Yes. What's going on? I was about to interrogate a criminal."

"Bad news, sir. We've found two more bodies. Looks like you'll have to wait on the interrogation."


	5. Chapter 5

My name is Toby Miller, I live in Minden, Louisisana, and I attend Stewart Elementary. I am in 4th grade, and I have lived a fairly average life so far. There are rumours of some kind of cult, led by a monster in town currently, but I don't believe that stuff. So, as I was walking to school I noticed some men wearing green masks, they were pretty wierd, and the freaky part is I could've sworn one of them had a gun, but I must have just been imagining it. When I got to school I saw my teacher Ms Smith examining some graffiti that some kids must have put on the building overnight. Toby: "What happened?" Ms Smith looked at me, and then stepped aside to show me what the graffiti said. It was a picture of a large circular head, painted green, the some antenna like ears, and directly next to the face their was a message: "It is love, It is life, Praise Shrek!" Toby: "What?!" Ms Smith: "Stupid kids, they should know better than to tag a school" I walked with Ms Smith to my classroom. Today we were going to learn some more about the history of Louisiana.

As the history lesson went on, I got sleepier, and sleepier, until finally I just dozed off with my face against my desk. I woke up to the sound of a loud bang. I jumped up from my desk, surprised, I quickly look around to see the source of the sound, what I saw shocked me. I saw my teacher, Ms Smith, on the ground with a bullet hole in her head. The whiteboard was spattered with blood and small chunks of her brain. I began to panick, I turned around for the door to run and I ran directly into a man in a green mask... carrying a gun. The man punched me in the gut, and threw me to the ground, he shut the classroom door to prevent me and my classmates from excaping. The room was filled with the screaming and crying of my friends.

The man with the green mask screamed at the top of his lungs: "ALL OF YOU STOP SCREAMING AND LISTEN UP! OR ELSE I PUT A BULLET IN SOMEBODY ELSE'S HEAD!" The screaming all stopped, except for the rather loud crying of my friend Alex. The man in the green mask walked up directly to Alex, and placed the gun against his head. Masked Man: Listen up kids, if I don't have enough quiet to give my speech, then people are going to die... PEOPLE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Upon screaming people are going to die the second time, the man shot Alex in the head. Some of Alex's blood sprayed on me. I almost fainted, and I felt like I was going to cry, but using pure willpower I fought back a reaction to save my life, and possibly the lifes of others.

The man walked up to the front of the class and began to speak: "Listen up, my lord and savior has chosen YOU (Points to the children filling the classroom) to be candidates for his next group of followers, THIS IS A BLESSING! But you all must understand their are some things that are to be understood, if you do not join him, you will die, if you resist him in ANY way, you will die, if you do not fully put his life in front of yours, you will die, you MUST commit to him, always, and forever. The thing I am about to do will require you to all sit very still, I am going to do something which will make sure that you do not betray your new lord and savior." The man put a large burlap sack on the ground, he opened it and revealed what seemed to be small jars full of some kind of purplish brownish fluid. The man walked up to the girl sitting next to me. Masked Man: "(Holding one of the jars) I am going to need you to drink about half of this" The man forced her mouth open and began pouring some of the fluid into her mouth, she coughed and sputtered around for a little bit, but when he was done pouring it into her mouth, she sat up straight, with an emotionless and thoughtless look on her face. The man went around the room, feeding people the odd fluid one by one. It was wierd, every time someone drank the fluid, they got this look on their face, and this stance, almost like they lost track of who they were.

The man finally walked up to me and two other kids who did not drink the fluid yet. The man stuck some of his fingers into my mouth to hold it open, and then he got out a jar of the odd fluid with his free hand, and began to pour it down my throat, as the fluid entered my body, images began flashing in my mind, grand new beliefs. I saw my new lord and savior, his name is Shrek, and I am prepared to die for his cause.


	6. Chapter 6

Hale looked at the scene of the crime. Two people were thrown haphazardly into a ditch, but that wasn't the worst of it; the scent of the crime scene was overpowering. The stale reek of onions pervaded the area, almost to the point ot nausea. "Any word on the murderer?" Hale said to the nearest policeman. "Nothing, sir. All we can tell is that someone killed them and stuffed their bodies with onions. What sort of deranged lunatic could have done this?" "That's a good question," Hale replied, walking back to the hospital, "and I'm about to find out."

Hale entered the hospital and walked to the isolation ward. There, he believed, he would find some answers. "I'm here to see the murderer," Hale said to the officer on guard, flashing his badge. "Go right in, but you won't find anything. We've been trying to get her to talk for hours now, but she's just been saying the same things. 'Shrek is love, Shrek is life.'" "I'll take my chances." Walking to the room, Hale had some time to prepare himself, so he wasn't completely surprised when he opened the door to see the nurse's dead body hanging on the chandelier. It seemed to Hale that the case just became a fair bit more difficult when the guard ran in. "Looks like I was a bit late to the party, officer. What is it now?" he said. "Bad news. You know the idea of yours with the cultists? They've taken over a school. They're calling every police officer and lawman in the town to take them down. You got a gun?" "I've got a Magnum." "That'll do. Let's move out."

"Alright, everybody, here's the deal; a bunch of green-masked people ran into the school an hour ago, shot the administration and forced the kids to drink an odd liquid. Our goal is to find and kill these people. No need for warning shots; they're all cold-blooded killers and we need them off the face of the planet. Do you copy?" The police sergeant was briefing the force outside the school. Hale had thought it would be a better idea to tell everyone over the police radio, but his idea was shot down. The police shouted their affirmations, and they began drawing weapons and charging. "Everyone's worried about the cultists, but what of the liquid? It seems like some sort of swamp muck to me. What do you think, Leroy?" Leroy was the policeman on guard at the hospital. Now, he was joining Hale in the assault on the school, as well as giving him his two cents. "Well, if we got a sample sent to the lab, they could analyze it. Still, it'll be difficult; we're walking into a battlefield with who knows how many child hostages, so we don't really have the time to look for any." Just then, the radio began to crackle and sputter. Leroy whacked it once, then tuned it into the police network. _The children are fighting the officers, much like they're possessed. If you see them, leave them alone until they attack you. If they do, knock them out or restrain them, but do not kill them. I repeat, do not kill them,_ the radio crackled. "Seems like we're going to miss out on the action if we don't get a move on, Hale. The back door might be a good idea," Leroy said, moving towards the back. Hale soon followed, kicking down the back door. An alarm began resounding through the halls. "Think they've noticed us?" Hale asked, only to have a bullet fly past his head. He ducked down under a table and returned fire. "Nah, not with your skills!" Leroy shouted sarcastically, firing his Glock. A minute passed without any further assault. Hale and Leroy began moving forward to the first hallway, where the gunman's dead body met them. Three of the bullets fired had hit him, two in the stomach and one in the head. "Didn't know you were such a good shot, Leroy," Hale said, looting the body of any weapons or communication devices. "You never know when the zombie apocalypse might occur, so I find it best to be prepared. The floor plans say there's a classroom right at the corner. Ready?" Hale nodded his assent, and the two began sneaking to the corner. Finding nobody there, Leroy quickly opened the door, letting Hale into the room. Brandishing his gun, he shouted, "Freeze! Police officers! Lower any weapons you may have and put your hands over your head!" A group of children raised their hands. Another started crying. The third group charged Hale, crayons in hand and a look of malice on their faces. They began shouting an odd war cry; "Hail our lord and savior, so that he may save us in the Shrekopalypse!" "Leroy, I think we found some hostile children," Hale said, kicking a little girl away. "Well then, what do we do?" Leroy called back, entering the room. "Ever wanted to play midget punting?"

One short battle later, the attacking children were locked in the closet and the two were on their way to the next classroom when a bullet landed in Leroy's shoulder. Dropping down, Hale shot the assailant in the kneecap, then ran into a crevice in the wall. Leroy grunted, then followed suit. "What do we do now?" Leroy asked. "It's simple," Hale responded. "We take them out." 


	7. Chapter 7

Cultist: "GO GO GO! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" The sounds of gunshots echoed all through the school. Toby was following one of the adult cultists, who was wielding an assault rifle of some sort. As the group was passing a hallway a cop jumped out from behind a tipped over desk, and shot the adult cultist in the chest multiple time. Toby dove for the assault rifle and began to spray the officer with bullets. The cop quickly fell to the ground dead. Toby, and some fellow children cultists began running for an emergency exit that they had been told to leave the school out of. A cop with a shotgun darted around the corner closest to toby, he aimed the shotgun at Toby when he noticed that Toby was the only one of the children wielding a weapon. Cop: "DROP THE WEAPON KID!" Toby began lowering the gun... but then quickly aimed and shot the cop in the head with one precise shot. A girl that was recently converted to the cult walked up to the dead cop, and picked up his shotgun. Toby, and the other child cultists following him quickly evacuated the school, and headed towards the building they were told to meet up at.

Group by group, many of the cultists got away, but many of them were shot and captured as well. The building they were told to meet at was an old abandoned hotel, it was recently shut down for severe hygiene issues, for example, spider nests, cokcroaches everywhere, grime on the walls, and so on. Toby and his group went around back and entered the building, it was very dark, the lights were all off, Toby could hardly see his hands directly in front of his face. But, he could still make out the extremely faint outline of his lord and savior Shrek. Shrek: "Oy laddies... your the first ones back..." Toby: "(Drops to knees) All hail our lord and savior Shrek!" The other children did the same as Toby and began to praise their god Shrek. Shrek: "Yes... praise me..." One after another Cultists began making it back to the hideout. Shrek: "Now... that you are all here... It is time... I hunger... YOU! (Points to Toby) Since you were the first one of my loyal followers to praise me since the last recruitment, I will reward you by allowing you to please me..." Toby began to cry tears of joy, even as Shrek walked up to him, and began to eat him. Shrek ripped off Toby's arm and shoved it into his mouth. Toby felt immense pain as Shrek was eating him... but Toby did not care, he was overjoyed that he was selected to pleasure his lord. Shrek ate Toby painfully slow, crudely ripping out on eye at a time, slowly, followed by him ripping off individual toes off of his feet. By the time he was done, Toby was nothing but a pile of fleshy bones on the ground.

Shrek: "Mmmm, now laddies, go out, and recruit more to this beautiful cause, but be warned, the blind are looking for you, I hear they interfered with the last recruitment, so, you must stay low, recruit quietly and swiftly... NOW GO!" Shrek pointed to the door and one by one his followers got up and left the building. Shrek sat alone in the darkness, Hungry once more, but not for food, this time he was hungry for the pain of others. Shrek got up, began layering himself with winter clothes as he did before, and left the building. Shrek wandered in a small neighborhood, looking for a victim. Most houses did not interest him until he stumbled upon one that made tingle with excitement. It was an old house, with signs in the front such as: "VETERAN" "BEWARE OF DOG" and "GOD BLESS AMERICA". Shrek walked into the houses lawn, a dog immidiatley began charging him, Shrek picked the dog by its throat, and hurdled it through the houses window. Shrek smiled as he heard the dog whine from inside the house, suddenly a man with a hunting rifle came barging out of the front door of the house. Man: " WHO THE HELL? (The man now sees Shrek in his winter clothes) DON'T MOVE! I'M CALLING THE COPS!" The man began fumbling with his cell phone while making sure to keep the rifle pointed at Shrek. Shrek: "Cops eh? I love a challenge..." Shrek began charging the man, upon seeing Shrek charging at him the man panicked, dropped his phone, and shot Shrek in the chest. Shrek felt almost no pain upon being shot, and he continued to charge the man. The man panicked, and did not know what to think about Shrek shrugging off the bullet like it was nothing, so he began to fire again and again at Shrek while backing towards his front door to lock himself inside. Shrek was shot about five times total, Shrek did feel some pain, but it was minimal, each shot felt like a hard flick. By the time Shrek got to the front door, the man had already locked himself inside. Shrek kicked the door down with one mighty thrust of his meaty leg. The man was waiting on the other side of the door with a shotgun, the man pulled his gun's trigger and blasted Shrek in the chest with a powerful shotgun slug. Shrek stumbled back a couple of feet, and prepared himself for a second shot. The man began shooting slug after slug into Shrek, Shrek began to laugh. Shrek: "Oy laddie, that tickles…" The man panicked and ran towards his coffee table. Shrek chased after him. The man reached under the table and pulled out a machete. Shrek: "Gonna give me a nice shave?" The man charged at shrek and began hacking at his chest. Shrek grunted in ticklish pain, and grabbed the man by his hair, and spun him around and around until his hair ripped. The man went flying across the room. He got up, bleeding heavily in the head, and dashed for his kitchen, he pulled out a box of unlit molotov cocktails, pulled out a lighter, and began lighting the Molotov Cocktails. Shrek ran towards the man, hoping to stop him before he doused Shrek with fire. The man let out a shrill scream upon seeing Shrek running towards him, he lit a cocktail, and threw it directly at Shrek, Shrek screamed as his leathery skin was burnt by fire. Veteran: "GET AWAY FROM ME!" The veteran began to run, right as shrek grabbed a piece of shattered glass from the molotov cocktail, and threw it into the veterans neck. The veteran grabbed his neck and began to cough up blood. Shrek: "Hehehe" The veteran began crawling for his counter, Shrek grabbed his legs right as he saw the Veteran grab something, the veteran spun around on the floor to reveal he had a grenade in his hand. Veteran: "TAKE THIS YOU BEAST!" The veteran pulled the key of the grenade, Shrek gasped and covered his face, when the grenade went off the veteran died instantly, but Shrek was thrown across the room, Shrek was covered in burn marks, and his body was bruised to a pulp, Most of Shrek's body was revealed because of the fire.

Shrek ran out of the house, and fled back to his headquarters. Shrek: "Never...underestimate an ogre…."


	8. Chapter 8

My name is Matthew Johnson, I live in Minden, Louisiana, with my two little sisters and my parents. I have recently been reading up on the news, apparently a school was invaded by cultists, and the cultists are believed to be connected to another case of brutal serial killings, like two days ago a house burned down, and blew up a bit as well, the cops don't know what to think of it. I was played some Tf2 on my computer for awhile, until my mom called me down for dinner. Tonight we were having pizza, I love pizza, so I dashed down the stairs and rushed to the dinner table. My two little sisters, Alice and Sally, were already there, eating some pepperoni pizza. I grabbed two slices of cheese and one slice of pepperoni and began to eat. While I was eating my pizza, I noticed something moving outside of the window, it was big, and it moved past the window quickly, It was raining and dark outside so I did not get a good look at, I simply chose to ignore it and I returned to my slice of pizza. After dinner I went back up to my room and began checking out the games currently on sale using steam, I noticed that Dark Souls 2 was on sale, so, using my checking account, I picked it up, I began installing it, it was a big game, so I

decided I might as well go and chat with my steam friends and browse the internet. While I was looking at my friend list, I noticed a friend I did not remember having in the first place, the friends account name was YourLordAndSavior. I clicked on the username to view the account, nothing happened at first, but then out of nowhere an error report appeared, it said Error: account does not exist. I closed the error report and looked back at my steam friend list once more and was confused to find that the account YourLordAndSavior was no longer on my friend list. I wondered if it was a known bug of some sort, so I went to the steam forums to check out if anyone else had the same experience. After checking for any similar bugs, I was disappointed to discover that there were no reports anywhere close to what I had recently seen.

I simply shrugged it off and did not get it any second thought, I went to go see how the Dark souls 2 download was going. Upon checking I discovered that the download had completely stopped making any progress. Suddenly steam went offline and I lost connection to my internet. I shoved my bedroom door open as I prepared to go downstairs and ask my parents what had happened. But as soon as I place my foot in the hallway outside of my room, I heard a crash from downstairs, followed by the screaming of my little sisters and my mother, followed by the grunting of my father. I darted down the stairs to see what had happened, I quickly noticed that the front door was wide open, and my mother and sisters were huddled in the corner of the wall. I looked around desperately for my dad, I saw him hunched over his stomach, grunting in pain. I looked slightly up from him and saw something that made my heart stop and my jaw drop. I saw a very large green man, with ears that resembled trumpets, the mans green skin was heavily scarred and scorched. The large man tightened its grip around the stale french bread loaf it was carrying. I ran to help my dad as he attempted to limp away from the intruder. I grabbed his back arm and attempted to assist him by pulling him away. The large man began to laugh and he immediately charged us. My dad screamed: "NO!" As rammed himself with all of his might into the attackers belly. The large man laughed and said: "So...like… french bread?" The man pried my fathers mouth wide open with one of his large meaty hands, and began to shove the stale french down his throat. My dad grunted as the large loaf of bread was put dangerously far into his body.

I was paralyzed with fear at this point and was unable to help my father as I watched him being choked to death with a loaf of bread. Father: "(Muffled Screams)" I stumbled backwards, absolutely terrified that I was next as I watched my dad drop to the ground with a mighty thud, possibly dead. The large man smiled and looked directly at me, I charged up the stairs and ran towards my room. I slammed my bedroom door shut and began barricading the door with a chair, and my desk. I hid under my bed and kept my breathing to a minimum. Downstairs I heard a horrific scream from my mother, and then a sickening tearing sound. I heard my sisters screaming and crying, followed by some thuds. I was so frightened that I began to cry. After the screams of my sisters had drawn to a cold and suspenseful silence, I heard the front door slam shut. Perhaps the attacker had left? Suddenly my window burst as Sally's body was thrown through it, her stomach had a knife stuck in in, and her cheeks had been torn off, revealing her jaw completely, she was also missing her entire left arm. I choked on tears as I faced the fact that my family was probably dead and that I was next. Sally's body was then followed by the skeleton of who I assumed to be Alice. The bones were covered with some flesh and muscle bits, which held the bones together. I almost fainted upon seeing how mauled my little sisters were. I continued to hide under my bed however. Large Man: "Oy laddie! Gonna let Shrek in?" I hear a scuffling sound which sounded like someone was climbing up the side of the house… towards my window.

From under the bed I kept my eyes on the window that Shrek had thrown my sisters bodies through. The climbing noises stopped right as Shrek's head came into view through the window. Shrek pulled himself into the room, he had something in his right hand, something circular… a basketball? No… it was a head, the head of my mom, the eyes had been torn out and the lower half of the jaw had been ripped off. Shrek: "Hey laddie, I can smell ya…. in the closet? No… under the bed…" Shrek swiftly shot his hand under my bed, grabbed my by the collar of my shirt, and threw me out. I crashed into my wall, putting a large hole into it. Shrek began stomping towards me, laughing heavily to himself. I picked up my baseball bat that I normally never use, (I'm not exactly the most active kid) and smacked Shrek in the face with it. Shrek giggled as if it tickled him. Shrek grabbed me by my foot and lifted me towards his mouth, it seemed like he was going to attempt to eat me! I screamed and dropped by baseball bat into Shrek's throat. Shrek: "(Violent Coughing) So… (COUGH) ….you like… (Coughs up the baseball bat on to the ground)... putting things in mouths?!" Shrek dropped me onto the floor, I landed on my head hard. Shrek stuck his hands into his pants and pulled out a disgusting pile of what appeared to be poop. Shrek grabbed the mouse from my computer and shoved it into my mouth to keep it open. Shrek then began sliding the poop into my mouth. Matthew: "NOOOOOO..(Gargle Gargle)" I fell on to my back, choking on the disgusting poop that was shoved down my throat.

Shrek: "So laddie… like ogre cuisine?" I crawled for the smashed window attempting to get out, but Shrek grabbed me by my big toe and pulled me back to him. I kicked shrek in the stomach and darted towards the window once more, this time making it, I crawled through the window and made it too the roof, I began climbing higher up the room, thinking that the weight of Shrek would prevent him from following me… I was wrong. I watched in horror as Shrek crawled through the window and began moving towards me. I looked around desperately for something to defend myself with, upon realizing that their was nothing on the roof I could use to defend myself I felt Shrek stick a shingle from the roof into my side. I screamed and began to cough up blood, Shrek covered my face with one of his hands, and stuck his thumb into my right eye, he put so much pressure on my eye, that it popped. After popping my right eye, Shrek placed his lips to the bloody socket that my eye once resided at. He began sucking, sucking all of my eye blood, followed by the eye string. I screamed in pain, never in my life had I felt such a strong sense of pain. As Shrek continued sucking through my socket, I felt an immense pain in my head, which was immediately by death.

Shrek stared at the boy who he had just sucked the brain out of, Shrek wiped his lips, his energy replenished, and headed back towards his hideout.


	9. Chapter 9

Leroy charged the cultist, spraying him with bullets. The cultist fell down, dead.

"Think that's all of them?" Hale Senex said.

"I certainly hope so. My gun's out of bullets, and these guys don't have the right ammo for it," Leroy Brighton said, putting his Glock back into its holster before grabbing his radio and talking into it. "All seems to be clear, begin roll call on the students immediately."

"Well, now that that's over with, I'm going to see if I can find any of the fluid. You, on the other hand," Hale said, pointing to Leroy's bleeding arm, "are going to the hospital. I'll meet you outside." Leaving Leroy alone, Hale sprinted to the nearest classroom, where he remembered there to be a jar of the liquid still undamaged. Grabbing it, he headed outside.

"Any missing children, Harold?" Leroy said to the deputy, grabbing his wounded arm.

"Looks like there's around 50 kids missing, but we're hot on their tail. Plainclothes have been following their caravan of sorts, so we've got a lead on where they're headed. Do you really think you should be moving with that arm, Leroy?" Harold said, finally noticing his fellow officer's injury.

"No, but I don't see any paramedics here yet, so I don't have much of a choice."

At this point, Hale came out of the door, clutching the jar he had retrieved from the room. He quickly closed the distance between himself and the policemen, dragging along one of the cultist's corpses.

"You guys might want to take a look at this," Hale said, pocketing the jar and taking the cadaver's mask off.

"Isn't that... no, it can't be. There's no way that's the superintendent. I've known that man for years, there's no way he could be a terrorist," Harold said.

"Believe it; no matter how improbable, it's the truth. I'm pretty sure it's the juice I found that did this, so I'm going to see Brown, see if I can get him to analyze it." Hale walked off to his car and drove off.

"I just can't believe that the superintendent could be with these people. He's been an active member of this community for years! You can't just hide that you're a cultist for that long," Harold said sadly to Leroy. Leroy put his hand on his shoulder, then began talking.

"I don't think he was. I went to the same church as him, he never looked nervous or out of place there. Besides, he was never the sort to lie."

"Yeah? Well, I guess it's no good crying over spilled milk," Harold said, then turned and began talking to another investigator. Leroy did the same.

"Anything yet, Brown?" Hale asked, leaning over the doctor.

"No, and with you hanging around here it's no wonder why. Don't you have anything better to do than sit here and watch me suffer?" he replied.

"Not in the slightest, my good fellow. So, found anything?"

Ignoring Brown's retort, Hale began pacing around the room. Trying to make sense of it all, he began thinking of ideas he'd let rot for over a decade. It was a fair time later that he finally turned his mind back to the world.

"-And like I said, thanks to that, the serum causes an inhibition of dopamine in the brain. This leads to-" Brown was saying.

"Could you repeat that, Brown?"

"Why? Weren't you paying attention?"

"No, I was busy thinking of my stint in a religious group."

"Fine. The great me will try to recap what I was just talking about. This fluid," Brown said, holding up the jar, "is essentially a mind-controlling serum. It blocks the brain's pleasure centers and instead gives a new way to receive dopamine; obeying the orders of a certain being."

"And that being is..."

"Not a clue, but by all accounts it's not human. Remember what you were saying back in Chapter Three?"

"Chapter three? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing of any relevance. It's just for when this eventually gets turned into a story. That way, it looks like I'm breaking the fourth wall. Anyways, you were talking about an ogre, and I think that idea's actually correct."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Good question, and I've got the answer for it. From what I can tell, the serum's made from swamp muck, the aqueous humor of an animal's eyes and the blood of a large, mammalian being. My trawling the Internet provided me with a match for the first two of those things, not to mention the late nurse. Speaking of which, it seems that she'd been infected by the serum beforehand, too."

"You're saying that something's taking control of people to terrorize the town? What sort of bad horror story is this?"

"One written by a bunch of teenagers, I'd say, but that's beside the point. Remember what the nurse was saying when we came to arrest her?"

"Yeah. 'Shrek is love, Shrek is life.' Why?"

"Well, my research on the Internet shows that that's the name of a bunch of terrible fanfiction based around the movie _Shrek_. In addition, it would explain the phrases the nurse said before she died. Most of them either referenced or were directly pulled from the movie series. The Happy Shrek Juice-"

_"Happy Shrek Juice?"_ Hale said incredulously.

"Yes, Happy Shrek Juice. Can we move on now?"

"Go on ahead."

"Right. Anyways, the Happy Shrek Juice, we can assume, has the blood of Shrek. I've sent in the DNA of it for analysis, but it'll take a while before the results to come back. I expect it to be at least two months before-"

"DNA results came back, boss!" a passing laboratory aide said. "No matches on the criminal database."

"What sort of stupid TV show is this?" Brown cried out, before sighing and sitting down. "Anyways, we'll save the rest for next chapter."

"Next wha-"


	10. Chapter 10

Allan Ditullio had never been so terrified as he was now. As he gasped for breath behind the tree, he stayed vigilant to the quiet crunching of leaves beneath his assailant's feet, looking for someone, looking for him. Preparing to attack with his small brush, he wondered how exactly it had come to this.

"Are you sure it's fine like this?" the man in the car asked.

"Of course it's fine. Everything I do is fine," Allan responded, wiping the grease off of his brow. He was a mechanic at Watson's Auto Service part-time at the moment, but he wasn't worried about the bad pay or horrific working conditions. What he _was _worried about, however, was how he was going to meet his contact, a man named Hale Senex. Working as a secret investigator can do that to you.

"Well, if you're sure that it's good, then I'll be going," the man said, grabbing the keys and driving off.

"Why, that red-fished herring! He forgot to pay his bill!" Grumbling, Allan went onto his break and started heading towards the police station. Along the way, he met an old man with an impressively flamboyant cloak.

"Hail, traveller! What brings you to the humble abode of Minden the Sorcerer?" the man called out to Allan from across the street.

"That's a street."

"It sure is. What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'm going to walk away and forget this ever happened." Grumbling once more, Allan turned to leave when a rock hit him in the head. He turned around once more and stomped over to the old man.

"What was that for?" he asked loudly.

"I can help you in your quest. I know what you need and how to get it. I know _everything_," the man replied, flourishing his cloak.

"I see. Then that means you know I'm about to meet Hale Senex to help him find out about the cultists in the town?"

"Of course. _Minden the Sorcerer knows everything_, after all," he replied in a mystical tone. He then turned around to stare at the alley cats. After a minute or so, Allan tried talking to him once more.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Those dirty cats, always ruining my house. They slurp up my meats and fart on my couch. I'll get them one of these glopnerps..." the man muttered, slapping Allan on the back.

"I see. I'll leave you to that, then," Allan said, quickly backing away.

Minden the Sorcerer slowly began grinning. His plan had worked. He pulled out his ogrish phone, then quietly called someone. It was answered on the first ring.

_"Did you do it?"_

"I sure did, Onion one," Minden replied with a smirk.

_"Way to go, Onion Two."_

"One last thing, Onion One."

_"What is it, Onion Two?"_

"I found the name of the investigator. He goes by the name Hale Senex."

_"Excellent work, Onion Two. Ogre and out."_

"Ogre and out."


End file.
